Hearth and Home
by Lilac Di Angelo
Summary: Hestia has been banned from being a virgin for the rest of immortality,so how will she cope when a certain sun god is trying his best to 'woo' her? Chapter 2 is up.
1. Virgins

Hestia quietly settled with the fire before her, giving her warmth and strength. She was in New York City fighting against the bitter cold air, with only the hearth to give her warmth. Hestia was on a special request by Hermes (Who was on a so-called date with a girl he met) to send Zeus a message on a mysterious vanishing of his daughter, Thalia. She sighed, why did everything always blend with tragedy? Even though the titans were gone, half-bloods have been vanishing a lot lately.

She was wearing a beige sweater with a pure white quilted jacket. Today she had dark brown hair and captivating red eyes, as usual . They weren't scary like Ares', but they were warm and friendly, always willing to help a soul in need. But today, they were determined to help send the tearful message to Zeus, her brother.

She quickly walked to the Empire State building, finally getting impatient of not getting there later. Although most gods and goddesses could get there by teleporting, Hestia had to be in a mile range of her destination. One of the many troubles in being a minor goddess.

Suddenly light shone on her so burning , yet comforting. She soon discovered it was Apollo's chariot with 4 well-groomed fiery horse standing behind her, probably wanting some of their usual treats Hestia would treat them. But the horses weren't the problem, it was the 20 year-old man smirking in his chariot who always went by Apollo.

"Want a lift? I know I can offer much more, though…", Apollo said, dreaming of the possibilities. It was no lie that he wanted Hestia to be his, trying to persuade her to stop being a virgin and marry him. But this time he was trying a new tactic, something that would truly sweep her of her feet.

Hestia trying to hold back the urge to lecture him, just couldn't believe herself, how could he not know she was virgin? After all, she recalled telling him the last time they met which was less than two weeks ago. 'What a stubborn mule…', Hestia thought to herself.

"No thank you, Mount Olympus is not to far, and I'm not really fond of troubling you", Hestia replied back kindly, really not wanting Apollo to flirt with her when she was visiting her brother. Also, who knew what kind of dirty tricks he had for her?

"Pretty please, after all, Zeus sent me down to fetch you for an important meeting", Apollo said, outwitting her.

Hestia, giving a mental note in her mind not to underestimate Apollo, and reluctantly went into the chariot. The problem was that the chariot was designed for one person only, so they would have to squeeze in together. But Hestia didn't want Apollo's arms around her as they rode to Mount Olympus.

"Apollo, I think the chariot should be a little wider for more personal space", she said with a sincere smile.

"Your right", Apollo said wishing, she hadn't noticed, so he shaped it into a shiny blue Mercedes Benz.

Hestia sighed gratefully, and comforted herself into the car's smooth leather seats.

"Humans do make the oddest and nicest things", Hestia blurted out, not meaning to say the compliment.

Apollo just smiled and watched as Hestia removed her jacket to reveal modest curves to her body.

"You know, if you get lonely at night, my bed is always available.", Apollo said, giving a wink.

Hestia just shivered, and pretended not to here the insult, or was it a compliment? She had more important things to think about, anyways. Not what Apollo said every time they met. But a thought kept on bugging her,' Why couldn't he get that I was unavailable?'

She never knew a virgin could be so tough, never expecting to be guys like HIM. Although, Poseidon had a little crush on her(enough to fight over her marriage), he never once thought to be persistent. Back then, not being a virgin was complete chaos.

(Flash back)

Hestia watched in horror at two men fighting in the sky. But the problem was, they were fighting over HER. Not Aphrodite and the other goddesses, but her. She, Hestia, goddess of hearth and home. The nicest out of all the goddesses, caused all this destruction.

The two men fighting, which were obviously Apollo and Poseidon, scowled and threatened one another. Poseidon was in the ocean shooting blue beams from his trident, while Apollo was in the sky, shooting arrows in accurate places. Both were wounded deeply, to Hestia's great concern. Why couldn't they both stop? Why couldn't there be just one that wanted to marry her? She would have married him off to settle disputes, but what was she to do in a powerful love triangle?

"Please stop!" Hestia cried from the heavens.

Of course they both stopped and asked the same question that Hestia knew too well," Which one of us?" They both asked, clearly waiting to hear who would be hers.

Suddenly a great idea sprouted in her mind, why shouldn't she ask her favorite brother, Zeus? After all, he settled many disputes, so why not hers?

She just smiled warmly at them, which made them blush and be more certain that certain that perhaps she finally chose the right one, but instead she said," I will go to brother Zeus to settle this dispute."

Apollo pumped his fist, "I knew it! Father would certainly pick me!" He said smirking at his rival down below.

"After all, at least I don't have fish breath, barnacle head."

The comment of course ticked Poseidon off, leading to the battle to return.

(Meanwhile)

"So you're saying, Apollo and Poseidon are harassing you because they want to marry you?" Zeus asked watching worried at Hestia's scared expression. After all Hestia was both the oldest and youngest(look it up). Also, Hestia was inevitably Zeus' favorite sister.

Hestia's head nodded furiously and said, "Help me, please! I don't know who to choose and if I do choose how do I know the other would start a war? And most importantly, what do you think I did wrong to deserve this? I never knew the fates disliked me, so why?", Hestia said, clearly frustrated.

Zeus thought deeply, stroking his beard and said," Hestia, did you ever think once of the possibilities of being a virgin? Artemis is fine being one and you wouldn't have to pick Poseidon or Apollo."

Hestia smiled gratefully, and said," I swear to be a virgin for the rest of my immortality."

Finally, Hestia and Apollo arrived at Olympus, changing outfits, since a jacket was not required or needed. Hestia dressed in a plain white dress while Apollo gave more of an athlete look.

They arrived where the12 seats of the gods and goddesses were. Hestia looked sadly at Dionysus' seat that used to be hers. She never wanted to part with it, but just wanted to keep peace. Why did it have to be so difficult?

"So you've finally arrived, how pitiful. I hope Apollo wasn't trying to seduce you, was he? Zeus didn't have the patience to stick around so I'll say what was on his mind, ok?' An angry looking Hera said.

Hestia just nodded, but Apollo said," Look I'm only listening to Zeus, ok? Not someone who wanted my mom dead door on my doorstep." Apollo said angrily, never wanting to be near Hera. 'What a witch' Apollo thought out of fury. Then he left, in a burst of sunbeams.

Hera just shook her head in disgust and turned to Hestia to say, "I can't believe Zeus let you ride with HIM. You're worth much better."

Hestia, not really wanting Hera to rant all day, quickly said, "What did Zeus have to say?"

"You're no longer permitted to be a virgin."

Apollo, secretly peeping, said a silent 'yes!' in the air, and practically beamed at everything. Finally, his father granted him his sacred wish: to ban Hestia from being a virgin! Although, it would take a while to 'woo' her, it would worth it. He let a long happy sigh to leave his lips and went back to see the rest of the conversation.

Author's note: I don't own anything, UNDERSTAND? Please review!


	2. Hunters

h The feeling was like one would experience getting ran over a car. It would always be quick and silent, followed by shock and no description of pain. Whether it was an arm, leg, or head, someone would have to pay the hideous price. This was how Hestia felt, her heart squashed into tiny pieces.

"Excuse me?" Hestia gasped, forgetting to breath. That's it! She must have mistaken what Hera was saying! She didn't know what there was to be said, but she at least hoped it was ANYTHING than that! She rather give up being a goddess than not being a virgin. Just kidding.

Hera, very frustrated, said, "Are you even listening? YOUR NO LONGER PERMITTED TO BE A VIRGIN!"

Hestia just nodded and teleported away. Even though it was one of worst problems in her immortality- no scratch that- she meant the worst problem in her immortality. She just couldn't face Hera when she was well…angry. An absolute fool would probably, but only the stupidest ones, not the ones with at least a drop of common sense in them.

"So you finally came to stop by, don't worry, I got you, sweetheart" A familiar voice said as Hestia felt arms being wrapped around her.

Hestia, knowing it was definitely Apollo, just tried to squirm her way out and said, "Apollo, I think you should know that I'm a virgin, so this really isn't necessary." She said it with absolute confidence, but inside…..she just didn't feel right.

Apollo just chuckled and grabbed her tighter. "Don't you know I'm the god of truth? So now that your not a virgin…." He just couldn't take it. It was the perfect moment. So he just gave a quick kiss on her neck, not knowing how Hestia would react.

"You want more, don't you? Just ask, and I'll answer."

"No I don't. I'm a virgin. Are you listening? I'm a VIRGIN!" Hestia said so convincing that even Apollo himself thought he might have heard it wrong. NOT.

"Are you so sure, honey?"

Hestia nodded confidently, knowing she was lying the whole entire time, but she just didn't want to find out, just not until she found someone else to be with. Maybe he would leave her alone then.

Apollo just leaned for another chaste kiss, but stopped when a silver arrow whistled just past his left ear. He looked up and knew who it was. How could she ruin the perfect moment? 'Oh well, it was fun while it lasted' He thought, disappointed.

Because standing right there was his older(this time younger), more mature, twin, Artemis. She had the same old auburn hair and an outfit out of the animals she hunted. Her face still as pale and pretty as the moon and the same angered expression she always used when visiting her brother.

"You just can't stop, can't you?" Artemis said, feeling pity for poor Hestia. She knew she was no longer a virgin, and probably shattered because of it. Although, she was a little glad, because it was either her or Hestia to give up their virgin duties, but Zeus wasn't stupid, so he picked Hestia. But she had no time to feel glad, just ticked off by her brother's stupidity. How could he? Didn't he know how it felt like? But nooo…her brother was just a lustful slob.

"What do you want, Artemis?" Apollo said, now angry. It was pretty obvious that his sister was going to ruin the whole moment.

Hestia feeling his arms not as tight as they were before, quickly squirmed away, find her way into the middle of the twin's fight. Why was she always the unlucky one?

"I'm here to stop this once and for all. So I'm here to make a deal with Hestia." Artemis said, eyes narrowing at her twin brother.

Apollo, knowing what she was going to do, just turn to face Hestia to see what she knew. Obviously, she did because her head slowly shook. She couldn't join the Hunters, she had her own responsibilities to take care of. And second of all, she was probably the worst aimer ever to humankind. What if she accidentally killed someone by trying to hit the target? She could imagine right than and there, with her arrow poised at the shooting target, while accidentally releasing it on a poor hunter girl, and getting in a dispute from Artemis.

"Sorry, Artemis, I can't do it. Even I have jobs to do." Hestia replied politely.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to join the hunters, but to make a little deal with me".

Hestia nodded and linked arms with Artemis so they could go teleport to the Hunter's hideout, where lonely Apollo just watched and felt disappointed to be off the spotlight. But most of all, how could his sister always ruin everything? For goodness sake, there was no chance between him and Hestia now! Who knew what dirty trick she was going to pull up her sleeve, so Hestia would never get in reach with him.

"Awww…. Looks like Apollo got ditched!" A certain cupid said chuckling.

"Look who's the one talking, one who doesn't know how to aim their arrows right.", Apollo said out of fury. That stupid Eros! The one who always turn things upside whenever his presence was felt. Heck, who knew what he was planning this time!

Eros, really not happy with this comment, knew his easy plan of revenge. He'll show him how good of aim he had, this time and the next.

Apollo watched as Eros shrugged off the comment and turned to him to say "  
Well, I wonder who I'm going to shoot next. Care to take to a guess?" A smirking Eros said.

"You wouldn't…."

"Like I should care?"

"Heck yeah, b****!"

Artemis and Hestia teleported into a huge, fancy tent. It was made of blue silk with a beautiful silver deer making it's way to them. Hestia watched breathlessly, Artemis really had a great taste in home décor.

"How do you like it?"

"Its well….Amazing!"

Artemis smiled. How innocent could a goddess possibly get? It seemed Hestia definitely won the first place.

"Now about the deal…" Hestia said truly curious. After all, what deals did the goddess of the hunt make?

Authors note: Well, sincerely, how was it?


	3. Owls

Cupid waited silently at a certain god of thieves' house. He desperately needed an idea on how to prank a certain someone…. Eros was just kidding about the arrow thing. Gods, he wasn't that cold! And that fact that love magic would ever work on Hestia, like the dumb sun god would ever notice.

The door creaked open, allowing just a crack so whoever behind the door could see who it was. "Ah, the baby god with wings….What the Hades do you want?" Hermes voice came out coldly. Cupid shivered, Hermes wasn't going to have going to have his fits again, right? He remembered last time, involving Aphrodite and gothic clothes…..never a good match.

Other than that, Eros felt completely furious. Why did everyone else always had to treat him like a freaking' nobody! Hermes couldn't even bother to guess his name, angry or not! Was this why he was even doing this troublesome task, to get at least Apollo (And maybe even Hestia) to notice him? Hestia…..Eros wondered how she felt being just a minor goddess. Although he would never admit it, he envied her. Even though she never stared in any known myths to humans, she still managed to make tons of friends, mortal or immortal, and the fact that she managed to get the attraction of two very powerful gods.

Just another day in the immortal's troublesome life.

"Just need a favor, if you could do it, that is" Cupid said, trying to pinpoint Hermes weak point.

It seemed to work just fine because Hermes said, " Fine, who do you want me to target?" Hermes knew that he was asking for a prank. They always do. He sighed. Well he did have to live up to his name, right?

"You know about the news of Hestia" Eros said.

"Yeah, poor girl." Hermes always tried to imagine if he couldn't steal anymore, and the pity fest began.

"Well wouldn't be nice to lend her a hand, and well, sorta punish that admirer of hers. So she won't feel that…..exposed too soon?" He replied maliciously.

Hermes sighed. At least he could prank his big brother, and for a good reason, too. Besides he owe Hestia, lying to her about that date, so he didn't have to send that message to Zeus. He at least hoped she would understand if the secret ever leaked out.

"Fine, but could I at least get a favor in return for all the work I'm going to get in to?" Hermes questioned, but Eros knew that if he didn't except, then the deal would be over.

"What do you want?"

Hermes looked away at the floor, sheepishly. " Well you know…..my son Travis has found a quite pretty girlfriend already, but Connor still way off track. So, I wonder if you could at least help him out for three months until he finds the perfect girl." Suddenly, Hermes attitude converted to anger, twisting his youthful face for a moment. "But if you use one of those cursed arrows on my son's as-"

"I won't"

"Good, well I guess we're pretty much off on our own for now. Off you go" Hermes made the 'bye' hand gesture, until Eros disappeared out of sight.

"Gosh, with such stupid gods these days!" Hermes said, now free to roll his eyes.

Meanwhile

Eros teleported to camp half-blood, searching for the Stoll. Wait a second, how was he going to tell the difference? They were both pranksters, both stupid, and were identical!

'_Remember one has a girlfriend, and one doesn't'_ that was sure to help, alright.

Meanwhile

Hestia and Artemis sat on a silken plush sofa, discussing important matters. They were trying to figure out what would drive the sun god off Hestia. Artemis suggested force, while Hestia thought of reasoning. Both of their plans failed miserably. First of all, Artemis was Apollo's twin, and shedding blood was a definite 'no no'. Even though they fought all the time, they were still close, very close. And Hestia could never do such a thing.

The second was even worse; Hestia tried to reason with a Apollo all the time, so the thought of trying again just aggravated her. He was just dense, or really, really stubborn. Hestia could agree with both. Even Artemis never tried anymore.

"What am I going to do?" Hestia repeated miserably, "Nothing's going to work!"

"You're right," Artemis said, nodding in sympathy.

"Oh!" Hestia almost jumped off the sofa, without undoubted glee.

"What?"

"It's just. It's just-I've came up with a idea!"

"Alright, explain."

"Well…." Hestia said shyly, "why don't we go ask the other gods and goddesses for advice. I mean, we're all immortal, so we should have shared the same problems. What do think?"

Artemis thought about this for a moment. The idea sounded great, but could something go wrong? _'As long as we don't mess with the wrong ones…'_ Artemis thought of the dreadful love goddess and shivered.

"Well, alright. As long as I accompany you."

"Oh thanks Artemis!" Hestia said gratefully. She hated to be lonesome and was very dependent.

"So where should we start?"

"Uh…..what about Athena?"

Eventually they both agreed about it, and set off. Artemis had put Thalia the caretaker for the other hunters, and everything went smoothly. Hestia, however, was a little nervous about visiting Athena. What if she said something awfully stupid, and didn't earn the respect of the war goddess? She had to be careful what she said.

Finally they arrived at Athena's sacred library where she should be. Her daughter built it and Athena's pride for it never wore off. It was polished and new, no doubt it would last for a few thousands of years.

Hestia nervously walked in, while Artemis sorta have glided in, not scared whatsoever.

All of the sudden an old white barn owl swooped in asking a quite normal question, "What do you want?"

Author's note: Wondering who that certain daughter of Athena was, eh? Tell me if you liked it or not!


End file.
